


140 Thousand Dollar Kiss

by YennaWang



Series: Tumblr Requests [26]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Actor!Pharah, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Omegaverse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: Request: Hi! Prompt suggestion (Omegaverse universe be it Korrasami or Pharmercy, your pick): Probably you've seen around tumblr how Charlize Theron was doing a charity thing but no one was bidding enough, so she said the winner would be able to kiss her for some seconds. And this female hero out-bid everyone. So, that's the prompt. A is holding a charity event and offers a kiss to the highest bid. B has had a crush on A for ages now and takes this chance. Then they date and then do the do. Thanks!





	140 Thousand Dollar Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is what the requester is talking about: http://knedli.tumblr.com/post/169619796816/twenty-gayteen-going-strong, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LoKhtA866QM

Angela rolls her eyes as she watches hands continue to pop up and raise the bid. She wasn’t one to watch a lot of television, but obviously this show was a big deal. This director, Gabriel Reyes, was offering a walk-on role in his show Blackwatch. All Angela really knew was that the show had something to do with a futuristic military and politics. One of the main reasons people were so eager was the chance to meet the lead actor, Jack Morrison. One of the most famous alphas on television at the moment. Even with that knowledge, Angela still had no interest. So she waits, there have to be better things for her to bid on, at least she hopes.

The number keeps climbing, until it stalls at 280 thousand dollars. Angela’s brow raises at the number. For a single walk-on role, that was impressive.

“I wonder who’s next,” Amelie asks, drawing Angela’s attention.

They’d come to the event together after both being invited. Amelie was one of the top ballerinas. She was actually dating one of the omegas Angela worked with at the hospital. But since Amelie knew that Lena would hate this kind of event, she had reached out to Angela, asking if she’d be interested in coming together. Angela was quick to accept the offer, considering that she didn’t actually know many people going to the event. A lot of them were big time businessmen. Most of them alphas, but not all. Either way it was good for Angela to be with an alpha, even if it wasn’t her alpha. On top of that with Angela being a doctor and scientist, she didn’t really fit into the crowd. The only things she had in common with them was that she was respected in her field and wealthy. Pretty much the main criteria to be invited tonight.

“It could be anyone,” Angela said and it was true. The event had already had multiple athletes auction off season tickets, actors auction off movie premiere tickets, producers auction off props from past movies, and much more.

“Well I just hope it’s more interesting than the past auctions. I hope they have another NASCAR driver like last year, Lena would love season tickets to the tracks again,” Amelie says as she looks at her nails, evidently bored. Angela found it cute that the alpha consistently thought of ways to please her omega. It was something she’d always respected about Amelie.

“I heard that Hana Song was going to auction something off. Wouldn’t Lena like whatever she auctions?”

Hana Song was a leading gamer from South Korea. Last year she had auctioned off tickets to the Overwatch World Finals, which she’d probably do again if she truly was here.

“Oh.” Amelie lifts her gaze, a tight smile on her lips. “She actually would.”

Angela crosses her fingers. “Let’s hope she’s here tonight then.”

“And now for the next auction we have Fareeha Amari. What do you have for us tonight?” the MC introduces.

Angela’s eyes widen and her mouth falls open just a bit. She was not expecting to see Fareeha Amari ever again. And to see her now, she was definitely caught off guard. She’d met the actress because of an accident on one of her sets. The actress had sustained an injury to her shoulder, to which Angela had treated. She had owed the director.

Even though that was two years ago, Angela could feel her heart rate pick up a little. During the time she had treated Fareeha, she had developed a little crush on her. The alpha was dorky and extremely friendly. She had a good sense of humor and even though she was having some severe pain, she always found a reason to smile. Her positive energy was contagious and Angela always felt better around her. Always felt comfortable, which wasn’t the case for most alphas she’d met. In most cases they’d try to flirt with her and be dominating, but Fareeha never flirted or powered over her. She was more than respectful. And somehow, that had made Angela feel a bit disappointed.

Angela wasn’t able to put her morals aside though. There was no way she was going to ask a patient out on a date. It was something she had always been adamant about. But even if she had broken her personal oath, Fareeha had shown no interest in her, meaning that she probably would have declined.

“Isn’t that the-”

“Yes,” Angela answers before Amelie can say anymore. She knew the whole story from Lena.

“As many know, I’m from Egypt,” Fareeha begins. “There’s a beach house that I own down there. The highest bidder will get a two week vacation, staying at that beach house. The vacation also includes historical tours and sightseeing. On top of that, you will get to meet the actors Khaled Nabawy and Menna Shalabi.”

“You’re going for it, correct?” Amelie asks Angela.

“I mean, maybe…” Angela says hesitantly. It’s not like she’d have anyone to bring on vacation with her.

“Just bid and win. At least you’d get to go up on stage and shake her hand. Maybe ask her on a date while you’re up there,” Amelie teases.

Angela rolls her eyes and takes a sip of the wine she has. “Not funny.”

“You should take the opportunity.”

“Yeah, not happening.”

The bidding began and even though the prize was nice, the number wasn’t getting very high. It started to slow around 30 thousand and then completely stalled at 37 thousand.

Before the MC can call it, Fareeha stands up and takes the mic.

“Oh for fucks sake, people,” the alpha groans. “There is no way I am leaving here with Gabriel Reyes getting a higher bid. I’ve got tits for God’s sake.”

The audience laughs at the confident alpha’s words.

“I’ll throw in a seven second kiss.”

The whole room fills up with chatter and Amelie locks eyes with Angela.

“You’re winning this fucking bid.”

“Oh my god,” is all Angela seems to be able to say because the bidding starts happening again, the number climbing fast. “Oh my god.”

“Shut up and raise!”

Angela’s hand pops up, not even listening to the number that they are actually on. She’s winning this one.

But when the bidding slows once more, Fareeha stands again. “20 seconds,” she says with a big grin.

And again the number climbs.

“I’m not going to win this,” Angela sighs, evidently disappointed.

“Yes you are. You’ve got plenty of money, splurge tonight,” Amelie encourages.

“Isn’t it a bit desperate?”

“Do you want to kiss her?”

“Yes,” Angela whines. Just thinking about kissing the alpha has her squirming in her seat.

“Then raise.”

Angela listens to the number, it was starting to slow around 130 thousand. And that’s when Angela swoops in.

“140 thousand,” she raises.

Eyes fall upon her and the omega she had been in a bidding war looks at her with surprise. She ignores him though and focuses on the MC as he asks for any final takers. When there are none, Angela lets out a long relieved sigh.

“Wow,” Amelie says next to her. “Way to go.”

“Oh shut up. You encouraged this.”

“Yes. Yes I did,” Amelie teases as it seems to dawn on Angela that she’d won. That she now was going to kiss Fareeha Amari. That she was going to kiss Fareeha Amari in front of hundreds of people. And that thought makes her feel slightly sick to her stomach. She’d never done something so brazen in her life before and she wasn’t sure if she was ready.

“Please come up to stage, Miss,” the MC says.

“Oh my god,” Angela whispers under her breath as she pushes her seat back. She smooths her hands down the front of her white blouse and takes in a shaky breath. She can feel everyone’s eyes on her, causing her to feel even more nervous. She worries her lower lip and shoves her hands into her red dress pants.

As Angela had walked, she had been focused on the ground and not tripping. But when she finally lifts her head, she sucks in her lips. Fareeha is looking right at her and the corner of her lips twitch as if she’s trying to hold back a smile.

Fareeha is quick to step forward and hold a hand out for Angela to take, supporting her as she walks up the stairs and onto the stage. Angela’s palm feels as if it’s on fire and once she’s on stage, she pulls it away. If just holding hands affects her that much, what was this kiss going to do to her?

“Hey,” Fareeha greets, only loud enough for Angela to hear.

“Hi,” Angela says shyly.

Fareeha chuckles softly and smiles at her. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“Likewise.”

Fareeha’s gaze drops to Angela’s lips for just a moment and the Egyptian wets her lips with her tongue. It’s quick, but Angela catches it and she bites into her lower lip, anticipation coursing through her body and causing her to start breathing a little faster.

“So, twenty seconds.”

“Twenty seconds,” Angela repeats.

“You two ready?” the MC whispers to them.

Angela and Fareeha lock gazes and then both nod.

“I need everyone to count with me, okay?!”

The MC waits for one of the women to make the first move. And surprisingly, it’s Angela that does so. She cups Fareeha’s cheeks and surges upwards to meet Fareeha’s lips. She hears a soft gasp leave Fareeha and then strong hands on her hips. Fareeha pulls her in close and kisses her more firmly. Fareeha’s lips are so soft and the kiss sets Angela aflame.

Angela leans up on her tiptoes even more and the two of them sway slightly as they kiss. Angela wants to deepen the kiss, but knows that it’s not her place to. Knows that she can’t truly kiss Fareeha like she wants to. But she makes the best of the closed mouthed kiss and holds Fareeha’s face in her hands, not letting their lips part for even a second.

When the count reaches eighteen, Angela’s hands leave Fareeha’s cheeks and slip around her shoulders. She grasps tightly at the fabric on Fareeha’s back and she hears Fareeha moan softly. Fareeha pushes forward, tilting Angela backwards into a more romantic pose as if they were in a movie. She supports the smaller frame of the omega with one hand on the small of her back.

And then the MC reaches twenty and Fareeha stands straight once again. She ends the kiss, but they stay close, their lids heavy as they pant for breath. Angela’s heart is pounding and even though she knows that the crowd is cheering, it’s as if they don’t exist. The only thing on her mind is the alpha holding her still.

Fareeha leans in towards Angela’s ear. Angela can feel her hot breath against her neck and a shiver goes down her spine.  

“Meet me at the back entrance, please,” Fareeha whispers.

Angela’s words leave her and when Fareeha stands tall again, she nods affirmation.

Fareeha smiles softly at her and then takes the offered microphone from the MC. She thanks the people for bidding as Angela leaves the stage.

“Holy shit,” Amelie says before Angela’s even seated. “That looked worth it.”

“It so was,” Angela sighs as she plops into her seat, still a little dazed.

“What’d she say to you after?”

“She asked me to meet her at the back entrance. Oh my god. I need to meet her at the back entrance.” Angela stands up and grabs her purse. “Shit, the check.” Angela quickly pulls out her checkbook and scrawls 140 thousand on it. She then writes the charity. Signs it with her messy signature and hands it to Amelie. “Give that to them?”

“Of course. Go have fun,” Amelie says with a smirk.

Angela can’t hold back her excitement. “This is happening,” she squeals as she quickly hugs Amelie goodbye. “Eeeeee.”

Amelie rolls her eyes. “You needed to get laid anyway.”

“I don’t even know if that’s what’s happening…” she says softly as she lets go of her friend.

“It’s happening,” Amelie’s words exude confidence.

“Ahh, okay. Bye!” Angela tosses over her shoulder as she rushes out of the main room and towards the back entrance of the building.

She doesn’t make it all the way though. She’s suddenly pulled into a room attached to the hallway leading to the exit. A hand covers her mouth quickly and the door's presses shut as her back is pushed against it.

“Shhhh.”

When Angela blinks a couple of time to get used to the darkness of the room, her eyes widen in surprise. Fareeha drops her hand from Angela’s mouth and then smiles widely at her.

“You scared the shit out of me,” Angela gasps.

“Sorry. I just…” Fareeha’s eyes were barely visible in the dark room that was only lit because of the moonlight filtering in through the windows. “It’s good to see you again.”

“You already said that.”

“Yeah, but honestly. I didn’t think I’d see you again and then you were up on stage and…”

“Did you want to see me again?” Angela dares to ask.

“Yes,” Fareeha confirms with no hesitation.

“Really?” This surprises Angela. She had really thought that Fareeha had no interest in her.

“Honestly I wanted to ask you out after my treatment, but you had that convention you went off to and I missed my chance.”

“You did?!”

Fareeha covers her mouth with her hand once more. “Shhh,” she shushes and lowers her hand again. “Yeah. I-I thought I made it clear I was interested in you.”

Angela looks utterly shocked and struggles to find the right words.

“What are you talking about? You didn’t seem interested at all.”

“What?” Fareeha gasps. “I did everything to show I was interested. I was super nice to you and made a fool of myself trying to make you laugh. I-I, what?” Fareeha asks still confused that Angela had thought she wasn’t interested.

“I thought you were just being nice! Most alphas are really forward when they flirt…”

“I thought I was being forward,” Fareeha returns.

Angela smiles at the cuteness of the alpha. She lifts a hand and runs the back of her fingers over the tan cheek. “We really messed up,” she laughs.

A small smile spreads over Fareeha’s face and she laughs too. “Yeah, yeah we did.” Fareeha takes Angela’s hand into her own and kisses the back of it. “We shouldn’t mess up this time,” Fareeha whispers as she lets go of Angela’s hand and cups her cheek instead. She leans down, her lips barely a hair’s breadth away from Angela’s.

“I agree.” Angela slips her arms around Fareeha’s wide shoulders and tugs her down. Their lips meeting once again.

It deepens instantly, not like the kiss they’d shared on stage. Fareeha is quick to drag her tongue across Angela’s lower lip, begging for entrance. And Angela’s knees go weak when she allows it, parting her lips and feels Fareeha’s tongue against her own. She lets out a whines as she feels Fareeha’s fingers dig into her hips and Fareeha push her body into her own.

It’s everything and more than she could have ever imagined. Fareeha’s so strong and comforting to her. She feels safe, just like she had when they were together during Fareeha’s treatment.

Her hands fist at Fareeha’s shirt as the alpha rolls her hips into her smaller frame. She can already feel the bulge straining against the front of Fareeha’s jeans. And she wants to feel her. Feel all of her. She wants Fareeha to fill her, to take her. All these thoughts race through her head and she feels her stomach tighten and wetness seep from her core.

She trails her hands over Fareeha’s shoulders and chest, down her stomach and to the button of her jeans. She waits though and pulls back from the kiss.

“I need you,” she begs, her fingers playing with end of Fareeha’s shirt.

“I-I don’t have a condom.”

“I’m on birth control.”

“Are you sure? We can go back to-”

“Positive.”

“I’ll pull out,” Fareeha says as she reaches for Angela’s blouse and starts unbuttoning it.

“You don’t have to.” Angela undoes Fareeha’s jeans and pushes them down. She then reaches into the opening of Fareeha’s boxers, cupping her member.

“Fuck,” Fareeha groans as Angela squeezes her teasingly.

Fareeha seems to lose her composure. She jerks down hard on Angela’s dress pants, causing them to fall to the floor. She pulls Angela’s hand from her boxers, pulling them down and freeing her cock. It bounces slightly as she steps even closer to the omega, closing the space completely between them. She reaches down with one hand, sliding Angela’s panties to the side and then running her hand through her slick folds. Angela moans and leans her head back against the door.

“You’re so fucking wet.”

“Mmmm,” Angela hums as she watches Fareeha take her cock into her free hand and lines it up to her entrance. Angela's hips buck when she feels the tip of the cock teasing her folds and then pressing against her clit. “Please, I need you now.”

Fareeha grunts as she guides her cock back to Angela’s entrance and starts pushing in.

“Shit,” Angela groans. “So fucking big.”

Fareeha leans forward and starts kissing Angela’s neck and jawline. “Relax,” she says softly. “You can take it,” she encourages.

Angela’s teeth dig into her lower lip as the widest part of Fareeha’s cock slides in. Fareeha waits, allowing the omega to adjust to the stretch.

“Good, girl,” Fareeha praises. “You’re so good.”

Fareeha pushes in just a bit more and then pulls out. She starts thrusting slowly, each time pushing a little bit further in. She presses one hand against the wall to steady herself. With her free hand, she pushes Angela’s bra down, freeing her breasts. Angela moans loudly when Fareeha starts massaging her breast. Angela’s hands dig into the alpha's shoulders with each movement. Discomfort quickly replaced with overwhelming pleasure.

“You need to stay quiet. People are still around,” Fareeha instructs.

“Fuckkk,” Angela moans as Fareeha sucks at her neck. “Oh shit… shit. You’re filling me so well,” Angela gasps as quietly as she can.

Fareeha pauses when there’s no space between their hips. “You okay? Not too much?”

“I-I’m good. So good.”

“Tell me when you’re ready for me to move,” Fareeha says softly before she goes back to sucking the omega’s neck and leaving light bruises. Her thumb flicks over the stiffened peak of Angela’s breast, causing the omega’s hips to buck.

“Fareeha, please. More,” she pants.

Fareeha doesn’t need to be asked twice. She pulls out almost completely and then thrusts right back in as deep as she can go into the wet heat. Angela yelps. Fareeha keeps thrusting into her, but moves the hand that was against the wall to cover Angela’s mouth. She muffles the cries, but the omega is still louder than she should be.

“Angela,” Fareeha growls.

Angela whimpers, already knowing why Fareeha has taken such a dominating tone. Her inner walls clench around the alpha and her fingers drag down her back. She can’t help making noises. Fareeha feels too good in her and her mind is hazy with pleasure. Her legs quiver as Fareeha sets a pounding pace, the sound of wet slapping filling the room.

“Are you close,” Fareeha groans.

“So close,” Angela answers breathlessly.

Fareeha moves her strong hand away from Angela’s breast and slides it down her stomach. She uses her fingers to press down onto Angela’s clit over her panties. The omega let’s out the loudest moan and her whole body jolts. Fareeha has to move her hand from Angela’s mouth, instead wrapping her arm around her waist to hold her up. Angela’s cries of pleasure now freely fall from her lips, filling the room along with the sounds of their bodies connecting with each furious thrust.

“Come for me,” Fareeha whispers and then kisses Angela hard, knowing that she’s going to have to muffle her cries somehow.

And Angela does. Her whole body tenses and her nails dig into Fareeha’s back. Her inner walls flutter and throb, the wetness of her release gushing out of her. Fareeha’s thrusts become gentle and shallower as she guides the omega through her orgasm. Her fingers gently rub Angela’s clit and the omega begins to whimper at how overly sensitive she is now.

Fareeha’s lips leave Angela’s and she takes a step back, pulling her cock from her. She looks down at her throbbing member and takes it into her own hand, jerking herself off. She had said that she would pull out, not being comfortable taking the risk of coming inside the omega, even if she was on birth control.

Fareeha grunts as her knot starts forming. She’s surprised because she’s not even in Angela anymore, but her body still reacts as if she were.

Suddenly a pale hand covers hers and stills her. “Let me.” Angela drops to her knees and without hesitation takes her head into her mouth. She sucks hard, knowing that the alpha is already on the brink of coming.

Fareeha’s mouth falls open as she lets out shaky breaths. Angela's baby blues meet her gaze as she takes Fareeha as far as she can into her mouth. It’s not far, but she uses her hand to pump the rest of her cock. Fareeha’s stomach tightens and she threads her fingers into Angela’s hair.

“I’m gunna-”

She’s cut off by her own release. Her eyes fall shut as she feels Angela swallow and try to keep up with each spurt from her. Angela’s hand squeezes around her knot and milks her for all she’s got.

When she opens her eyes, Angela’s still looking up at her. The omega’s mouth and hand leave her softening cock and she stands up. She uses a finger to wipe a trail of come that had slipped from her lips and then holds her finger out to Fareeha.

“You taste so good,” she hums as Fareeha takes her finger into her mouth, tasting herself.

Fareeha can already feel herself hardening again, but she doesn’t want to stay in this random room all night. She lets go of Angela’s finger with a pop and smirks at the omega as she starts fixing her clothes. Angela seems to get the message and starts doing the same.

“So are you going to invite me back to your hotel, alpha?” Angela asks as she’s buttoning the last button of her blouse.

Fareeha adjusts herself in her jeans and takes a step forward, pressing Angela’s back to the door again.

“Well I was going to ask you on a date first… and then invite you back to my hotel.”

Angela smiles at the sweet alpha. “And what do you have planned?”

“Honestly I’m starving. So dinner?”

“Are you sure you want to wait?” Angela reaches down and cups Fareeha’s bulge.

“Taking you on a proper date is more important,” Fareeha says honestly.

“God,” Angela sighs. “You’re perfect.” She leans up kissing Fareeha softly. “Any chance you’d be free for a two week vacation in Egypt. I kind of just won an auction and spent 140 thousand dollars for a kiss, but the vacation was also included.”

Fareeha chuckles and rests her forehead against Angela’s.

“I’m free indefinitely for you.”


End file.
